Valley of End Revamped
by ChaosFox60
Summary: This is the start of my new story project. First in the series is a remake to the Valley of End fight, this is the way it should have been. More info on the project inside.


**This is a Remake of the valley of end fight. Explained more at the end of fight. Please read and review.**

Sasuke was standing on top of Madara's head in the Valley of End when Naruto arrived landing on Hashirama's head.

"SASUKE!" he screamed, giving a sour look in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke looked over his shoulder in Naruto's direction but turned it back the second after causing Naruto's anger to grow. "Don't you ignore me, you know what you have done, you left the village for what, something as simple as power, is that really all that you want form life" Naruto shouted to Sasuke.

Sasuke finally turned around to face Naruto, revealing his smile and face which was half covered in cursed seal marks as well as one eye being completely black with a yellow iris. When he saw Sasuke's face Naruto gasped under his breath and said "What the hell have you done to yourself, was this what you wanted when you went off to seek power, well I hope you are happy, four others are trying their hard-" he was not able to finish due to a fist connecting with his face, sending him crashing back into the forest.

"You really do talk a lot you know that" Sasuke said calmly walking into the forest he had sent Naruto into. He was suddenly surrounded by Naruto and his clones, "Okay then, one word, Why?" Naruto said standing there kunai drawn. "Heh, why" he said before chuckling and continuing "Simple, power, he is willing to give me the power I need to beat Itachi so that is all that matters, trivial matters such as villages and friends don't matter to me, all that matters is him on the floor dead in front of me nothing else" Sasuke finished with a sneer on his face.

Naruto got a sad look on his face before saying "So, your mind is really made up, power over loyalty" he asked. Sasuke's answer was a simple smirk. That was all the confirmation Naruto needed before he and his clones charged at him "Well, then negations are done, I will bring you back no matter what, even if I have to break all bones in your body" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke's smirk got bigger as he knocked the first clone to reach him away before grabbing the seconds head and introducing it to his knee, and then throwing that clone at the next one to arrive. This continued for a few minutes of Sasuke knocking out all of Naruto's clones causing them to dispel. Sasuke finished with grabbing a kunai form Naruto's pouch before he could jump away.

"You know you never beat me in spars, nor did you come close to when I had the Sharingan active, so what makes you think that you can win with your current power against my current one" Sasuke finished, spreading out his arms and bending forward a bit in a cocky manner. This gesture caused Naruto's anger to increase to new levels. "I don't care about that, I am still going to beat you" he said throwing a hand full of shuriken at him.

Sasuke leisurely blocked all the flying stars, before blocking a punch from his side, grabbing that hand he threw Naruto over his shoulder, toward the cliff side. Before Naruto could land he was kneaded in the stomach and sent flying off the cliff into the valley water. When Naruto surfaced he looked up to see Sasuke charging up his chidori. "God damn it that bastard, throwing me off a cliff" Naruto grumbled and got out of the water to stand on it with chakra. He then created on clone which instantly started to form a rasengan.

Sasuke looked down at his already charged chidori and thought "it is way easier to make one now, this power boost was no joke, wonder if the dope can keep up this time" he finished thinking with a smirk as he launched off the cliff side, spinning in the air before landing and instantly running toward Naruto. Naruto all the while, finished making the rasengan and used the clone to give himself a boost and started to run toward Sasuke.

As they both closed in on one another, both screamed "**Rasengan**! / **Chidori**!" before the two attacks clashed sending shockwaves out into the water. Both attacks fought against each other for dominance, and both boys tried to push their own technique to break through.

Eventually both attacks exploded sending the two boys flying back. That did not stop Sasuke as he landed with a spin and took off running toward Naruto reaching him in seconds. Naruto none the wiser was still disoriented from the explosion did not notice Sasuke run up punch him in the face sending Naruto back further. Sasuke then started to form hand seals before bringing the hands up to his mouth and releasing a huge fireball, easily twice the size he had ever made it.

The fireball impacted on the spot Naruto was and exploded sending bits of fire and causing a steam to rise up. Sasuke stood there triumphantly thinking he had won, but was disappointed when he had to dodge a few thrown kunai. He then dodged a few sloppy punches and kicks form Naruto before grabbing one of his fists and twisting it behind Naruto's body and bending it causing Naruto to scream out in pain.

"You see, you can't do anything, you won't be bringing me back nor will you be beating me" Sasuke said in Naruto's ear and he twisted Naruto's arm until he heard a snap before kicking him in the back sending him forward into the water. Naruto slowly got up holding his dislocated shoulder.

He started to growl at the smirking Sasuke, as he felt the Kyuubi's chakra stir and appear on his skin. Sasuke stared at Naruto with a growing look of horror as an image of a giant red fox appeared over Naruto's head and in the next second a sickening crunch was herd as Naruto's shoulder came back into place.

Naruto brought his hands up to his face in a crossed formation as the Kyuubi's chakra took form of a cloak around him. "I don't care what you say, I promised to bring you back and that is what I am going to DO!" he screamed the last part as he swung his hands forward sending a shockwave toward Sasuke.

Sasuke braced himself for the shockwave but was not ready for the heavy punch to the gut, which made his spit out blood, and was not ready for the five more that followed and the last double punch to the head sending him under the water leaving a tunnel through the water for a few seconds before it filled up.

Naruto stood there for a few seconds looking under the water trying to find the body of Sasuke, when he had to dodge a few kunai that came wizzing out of the water. Sasuke surfaced a second later holding a kunai in between all his fingers. He then started to throw them all one by one at Naruto who dodged or blocked all of them. Naruto had by then got tired of dodging and ran at Sasuke at high speeds.

When Sasuke saw Naruto charging he smiled at bit, before pulling on an invisible metal wire that constricted around Naruto stopping him in front of Sasuke. Naruto wondered why he had suddenly stopped, but looked up to find Sasuke standing there holding a lot of metal wires smirking. "You damn, cocky bastard!" Naruto shouted before yelling out as more of the Kyuubi's chakra came out, which started to burn through the wire. Sasuke saw this and frowned, knowing that the wire was not going to hold, and so he started to tug on the wire before spinning it around himself, trying to make Naruto spin as well.

But the wire finally broke half way through the spin, and Naruto broke out mid spin, but was still launched a bit away, landing on a fallen log. Naruto when he was launched saw the fallen log, and so flipped over and kicked the log into a floating position and landed on top of it. As he got his balance, he noticed Sasuke land on a different log in the same way he had, a way away.

"So tell me, why do you try this hard for me, I never asked for help not did I ask you to bring me back, so tell me why" asked Sasuke with a genuine look of confusion.

"I don't need a reason for helping my friend when he had chosen the wrong path, even if you are a complete idiot for choosing to go to Orochimaru, I don't care I will bring you back no matter what I have to do, got that duck face" answered Naruto back with a confident smirk.

Sasuke's face turned into a small smirk, but quickly turned back into a frown, this action did not go unnoticed by Naruto. He quickly continued before Naruto could say anything "Well, doesn't matter what you think, I will get the power to beat Itachi, whichever way I get, it doesn't matter, but what matters is that you actually have some strength in you dope, so I recognize you as a shinobi and" before finishing he reached into his pocket and pulled out his headband "I have decided to finish this fight as a shinobi, and beat you as a Shinobi, so that you can see how weak this bond of ours is, so come" he finished, tightening the headband on his forehead, and then gesturing a come hither, not noticing the tome's in his eyes spinning rapidly before splitting up into a third tome in each eye. "We will see, and you will see that the bond you made as team 7 will never break" Naruto shouted before launching off the log toward Sasuke.

As Naruto launched toward Sasuke, he noticed how slow Naruto was moving in his eyes. As Naruto reached him, throwing a right hook but was blocked by an open palm and blown back form a swift knee kick form Sasuke. Sasuke watched in amazement as Naruto got up and ran at him in a zig zag formation, but Sasuke can see him and sort of a pre image. "It's the third tome, I can finally tell what my opponent will do" though Sasuke as he caught a punch form Naruto before throwing him over and blacking another punch. This went on for a few minutes of Naruto trying to hit Sasuke, but Sasuke dodging or blocking all his attacks and countering them. Finally Naruto was able to grab Sasuke by the heels form underwater, and thanks to an army of clones forming a huge whip, was able to whip smash Sasuke into the cliff side. But seconds after the crash a stream of fire came rushing out and spread across the whip of cones, causing all of them to dispel.

After finishing the jutsu, Sasuke looked down at the laying Naruto at his feet before growling at him for still being alive, kicking Naruto's body of the cliff Sasuke followed shortly after catching up to Naruto's falling body, he wrapped his legs around his neck and arms around Naruto's legs, locking Naruto in a vice grip. Seconds later they smashed into the ground, Naruto head first.

Sasuke let go of Naruto, and watched as his body fell into the water and drifted off, "Well, this is the end dope, looks like I win" he whispered with a frown on his face.

All Naruto could think about as he floated in the water was how he was losing to Sasuke. "Damn it, how could I lose like this when I have a promise on the line, I have to bring him back to the leaf, but how could I he is just besting me in everything." Naruto thought before hearing a more deeper and darker voice speak out "Well, well it looks like my host is losing and is in need of my help, well what kind of demon would I be if I did not help out, now would I" the voice said before Naruto could feel a burning chakra started to come out and spread across his skin.

Sasuke was about to walk away when he felt a surge of chakra. He turned around to find blood red chakra spreading over the body of Naruto. "What the hell are you Naruto, surviving your neck snapping is not something a normal person can do" he thought as he ran across the water closer to Naruto. As Sasuke got closer his amazement increased when Naruto's body started to get up by itself into a bent over position, as Naruto started to choke and claw at his neck.

Sasuke got closer, but soon regretted the decision when he was cleanly punched in the face, which he was sure bent in a little bit, and was launched back crashing along the water. He got up in time to see the red chakra completely cover Naruto's body in a cloak that resembled a fox, ears and tail included, and as the cloak finished forming Naruto dropped on all fours. The water started to sizzle when the chakra form the cloak touched it. Naruto looked up at Sasuke after the finishing off the cloak and growled before throwing his arm out at him. Sasuke had no time to wonder why he did that because he was suddenly assaulted by a chakra hand that shot out of Naruto's out stretched hand.

Sasuke jumped back, desperate to dodge the chakra hand, and started to do hand seals and sent two small fireballs and one large sized fireball at Naruto. Naruto saw the incoming fire balls, and started to run on all fours dodging the first two and going straight through the last one. Naruto appeared through the fireball in front of Sasuke punching him in the face again, before grabbing him before he can fly off and slamming another punch to his chest before kneeing him in the stomach, this time letting him fly away.

Sasuke landed on his back, but was not down for long as he had to dodge another barrage of chakra hands, but was not fast enough as one was able to grab him and slam him into the Madara statues leg. Sasuke sat there, dizzy from the impact, but was still able to see Naruto running at him while forming something near his mouth. Sasuke actually got scared, as the curse seal started to spread across his skin, he started to do the hand seals for one of his strongest fire jutsu. He finished the last seal bringing up his hand to his mouth two fingers out straight he shouted "**Fire Style: Great Dragon Destruction Stream**" before a huge surge of fire came rushing out at the incoming Naruto in the shape of a dragons head.

Naruto seeing the incoming stream of flames did not even waver as he charged right through the flames, yelling out sending out a pulse of pure chakra and wind, blasting a hole through the stream of fire and running up to Sasuke. Sasuke saw Naruto appear in front of him after batting away his strongest fire jutsu, and felt the one emotion he hated the most, absolute fear. Through this fear he did not notice the curse seal spread even more.

Naruto stopped in front of Sasuke to look at him for a second before launching his half made and imperfect Bijudama, that he had somehow knew the knowledge to make(explanation to this later on, if I remember to put it in). The following explosion was a big one, blowing up smoke into the air, as Naruto was blasted back into the water from the force. "Wow, that was powerful, I honestly did not know if that was going to work, but still wow, wonder if Sasuke is still alive after that." Naruto thought standing up on two legs. When the smoke cleared, it showed the cliff side destroyed, all but one part which seemed to be the only part that wasn't destroyed. As the smoke cleared more, Naruto could finally see a patch of what looked to be a mix between skin and feathers, which seemed to surround and protect something.

The wing like things started to unwrap and show what they were holding. When they fully unfolded Naruto gasped as Sasuke in curse seal stage 2(Don't want to describe it, because I know that I will mess up, and you all should know how he looks like). The wings spread out revealing to be some sort of hands, and Sasuke started to get up off the floor dusting himself off. He then looked at himself in fascination, as he flexed his knew hand wings (don't know what to call them). As he was looking at them he accidently got two of the fingers on the wings to scratch against each other creating a huge spark fire. Sasuke smirked at the new feature, and turned to look at Naruto, who was standing there holding his left arm which had gone numb.

"Damn it, just what I needed another damn power up for the bastard, I need more power if I am going to stand a chance against him" mumbled Naruto as he slowed his breath and tried to go into his mindscape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself standing in a dark sewer like place. There was knee high water, and red and blue pipes running along the ceiling.

"Well, well it looks like my host has decided to give me a visit, well did you use my power that I lent you to kill that Uchiha boy yet" said a deep voice behind Naruto. Naruto turned around to find gold jail bars running vertically into the dark ceiling, and in the middle was a paper with the Kanji for seal on it.

"This isn't a pleasant visit Kyuubi, pay up more power" Naruto said while making a give me gesture. The Kyuubi growled at this and shouted "Who the hell do you think you are demanding anything from the great Kyuubi, you are just an insolent mortal who does not know hi-" the Kyuubi was not able to finish because Naruto, hearing enough, jumped up to Kyuubi's snout and grabbed its nose and with surprising strength slammed the Kyuubi's head into the ground and water. The Kyuubi gasped in shock at what Naruto had done, no one had ever done that to it, not even his past hosts. Kyuubi started to growl loud at the insolence of the human in front of it and mumbled out, not being able to talk right with Naruto holding down his snout, "You arrogant human, you will pay for this, when I get out you will be the first that I kill an-" Kyuubi would have continued with the rant but was yet again cut off by Naruto

"Oh, shut up you big fur ball, just give me what I want and stop ranting about things that will never happen" said Naruto with a straight face. "You insolent brat, I will show you what I will do to you when I get out" Kyuubi said before trying to impale Naruto with one of his many tails, but found that he could not move it nor the other eight. He looked back with his eyes to see chains start to wrap around the tails and slowly make their way up to its limbs, Kyuubi's eyes widened when he saw that, and unconsciously flattened both of his ears "Ho-, how did he learn to do this, only Kushina knew how to do that" Kyuubi thought before he turned his eyes back to Naruto.

Naruto seeing the small bit of fear in Kyuubi's eyes and the flattened ears, smirked before saying "Well like the new trick I thought of, I did not know that this was going to work, but since this is my mind I just thought that I could control everything in here, like my strength and those chains that bind you now, neat right". Kyuubi once again felt a bit of fear, the kid had finally figured out the trick about the mindscape, it no longer had control of the boy since the boy could now do practically anything he desired in the mindscape. "Fine, take the chakra and go, I can for now give you another tails worth though, so get these chains off of me" Kyuubi said with a bit of pleading tone.

Naruto smiled brightly at that, "Now you see that wasn't hard was it, but I will keep some of the chains on as a security measure for you keeping you half of the bargain, after the fight is over I will take the chains of , ok." The Kyuubi sighed as he felt most of the chains fall off, and said "Fine whatever; just get out my pride has been hurt enough". Naruto laughed a bit from that and simply vanished the next second. Kyuubi stared at the spot that Naruto had been and thought "Maybe, just maybe you are a different kind of human, and maybe I could actually work with you" Kyuubi then got ready to pour out the chakra and try to control the amount of influence it would bring.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes, to find that not more than a second had passed by.

The next thing he knew he felt a surge of chakra, as a second tail formed behind him. As the chakra rush finished, it left Naruto gasping for air "Damn, this chakra is so weird, I feel like I had been injected with medicine form ten different syringes" then he heard a voice in his head "Ya, that will happen when I am not the one in control of your body when my chakra is out, you will need to train with it to get the feeling to go away, any way I am keeping the influence on you mind at bay for now, but finish up quickly, I don't know how much I can hold it back so hurry" Kyuubi finished. "Wait, Kyuubi how are you talking to me right now" Naruto asked out loud. "Think you idiot I can hear your thoughts, and the reason is that you accessed more of my chakra so a link was established, but enough with the chit chat, the Uchiha is coming"

"Wha- whoa" Naruto said as he turned around and barley dodged in time, as Sasuke had already in the time Naruto was thinking started the attack. Naruto bent back words to dodge a punch, and kept bending sending a kick as he back flipped away from Sasuke. Sasuke leaned back to dodge the kick.

Naruto landed on all fours, and launched forward at Sasuke and took a swipe at him, extending the attack by using the cloak around him. One of the wings on Sasuke's back shot forward to block the swipe while Sasuke himself punched forward catching Naruto in the chin, he then followed up by grabbing him by his cloths and throwing him out across the water.

Naruto finally stopped rolling across the water and landed yet again on all fours. He had no time to rest at he had to jump back as Sasuke came at him gliding across the water using his wings to propel himself at Naruto. As Sasuke came near Naruto and tried to punch him again, Naruto put up his arms hoping to block it, but found that noting hit them. He looked up to find his two chakra tails crossed in front of him blocking Sasuke's attack.

Naruto smirked at the new development, and spun around bringing his tails around to slam them on Sasuke's wings knocking him back across the water. Sasuke using his wings yet again to stop, had to bring them up again because Naruto was upon him sending his tails forward to try to stab him, the tails bounced off the wings but Sasuke did not see Naruto getting under his wings and kneeing him in the gut causing Sasuke to cough up blood, then Naruto grabbed him around the torso with his tails before spinning around with high speeds extending his tails at the same time, using his tails like a whip Naruto slammed the wrapped up Sasuke into the wall before flinging him into the air like it was noting.

Sasuke twirled in the air righting himself to see multiple chakra arms rushing toward him, so using the arms that were in the wings, he created multiple sparks and form those sparks, fireballs. He sent those fire balls down at the chakra arms, which canceled each other out, and the rest at the panting Naruto.

Naruto seeing the incoming fireballs, started to run across the water's surface trying to dodge them. He noticed that as soon as the fireballs touched the water's surface, unlike they are supposed to do, they seemed to dig into the water before being swallowed up by the water. Naruto knew that it would hurt to get touched by one of the unnatural fireballs.

Sasuke seeing Naruto dodge all the fireballs thought of a different plan. He brought both of his wings together in front of him and got them to constantly generate fire and gathered it over his right hand. The fire then started to form together getting a sort of magma like look as they took on a spherical shape. Sasuke moved his wings out of the way, bringing the huge ball of magma like fire over his head; he winced in pain as the fireball burned his hand. He saw where Naruto was running to and predicted where he would be and threw the fireball there.

Naruto felt the heat of the fireball before he even saw it, he looked up form where he was running to see a huge fireball coming at him, he instantly knew he could not dodge it, so next best thing, go under water. He dived under water and tried to swim deeper. As he stopped he turned around to find that the fireball had struck the water and kept going. Most of the flames around it started to extinguish but Naruto's eyes widened as he saw what was left of the fire ball glow brightly before creating a huge explosion under water.

Sasuke watched the fireball go under water, and a few seconds later he saw an explosion, and a huge bubble formed on the water before bursting letting out a rush of steam, before the water started to fill in the space the steam was in.

Sasuke landed on the water in front of what was left of the Madara statue and watched the water calm, but saw no Naruto. He was about to turn around thinking that it was finally over but watched in surprise ad Naruto came bursting out of the water. He looked worse for wear, a part of his pants was burned off and his jacket was almost completely gone only a bit of it remained, but what was worse were the third degree burns on his chest and half of his face, but most of the burns were healing as the chakra cloak started to reform around the damaged parts.

Naruto stood as he tried to catch his breath after just barley getting away from the explosion in time. "God, damn it, what the hell was that, it hurt like hell, and my arm is going numb again" he thought as he grabbed his numb arm again. He then noticed Sasuke doing the same to his heavily burned arm. Naruto smirked at that "So can't control your own technique can we" he said. Sasuke only snarled in answer before saying "Shut up dope and just die already". "Not on your life Sasuke, not until I bring you back to leaf" after saying this both jumped back onto shore to conserve what remaining chakra both had, Naruto in front Hashirama's, and Sasuke in front of Madara.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke as he started to form a chidori, but this time it was a bit different. Instead of blue and white lighting sparking around his hand, it was black and gray lighting; it even gave off an evil feeling. But Sasuke was not done there, as he brought his wings near his lighting covered arm, and made the wings create fire which he managed to merge with the lighting. The fire now sparked through the fire giving it a red hue.

Naruto looked on at Sasuke's new technique in disbelief, he knew or more like felt the power of the fire covered chidori. He knew that he had nowhere enough chakra to beat it, he didn't even know if his normal rasengan can beat it. Naruto felt a mental tug and the next second he appeared in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

"Hey kit, what are these feelings of shock and fear that I am feeling, are you really that afraid of the Uchiha so much just because of a bit of fire" the Kyuubi shouted with a annoyed look on its face.

"Well what am I supposed to do, my body is still healing form the last attack, which pretty much wiped out most of the cloak, and I am almost out of chakra, I doubt I could do a normal rasengan" Naruto shouted back while stepping up to the cage.

Suddenly Kyuubi lunged forward bringing its claws slamming down nearly missing Naruto "What the Hell are you so worried about, what happened to the idiotic soul that actually chose to stand up against me, you should not be scared since you still have me" Kyuubi said with a smirk at the last part.

Naruto smiled a bit as well before saying "Well, can you lend anymore chakra."

"Nope" Kyuubi answered simply.

"Wait, what you just said that you can help so what the hell" Naruto shouted out in outrage.

"I said that I can, but at present I can't, normally you might be able to handle about three tails worth of chakra," Kyuubi answered back. "Well then what's the problem" Naruto said crossing his arms.

"The problem, is that you condition is not at peak strength so you are lucky that you can handle two tails much less three tails" Kyuubi finished as Naruto turned around his hands in his hair, aggravated. Kyuubi sighed as he looked at Naruto and thought "I understand your frustration but your body will fail if I give you any more chakra, what to do". As kyuubi was thinking a light breeze blew through the cage. The sudden wind caught Kyuubi's attention as he looked around in confusion; there was never wind in the cage. A lightly glowing door caught Kyuubi's eye, and when Kyuubi looked over a stronger wind blew past its muzzle.

"That door was never there, where did it come from and why is it releasing wind" Kyuubi thought before calling Naruto over. "Hey, kit you think you can go open that door over there" Kyuubi asked pointing with a tail in the doors direction. "What, this is not the time to be opening random doors fur ball, I have to think of something or else I am done" Naruto said with a frantic look on his face.

"Just do it already" Kyuubi shouted annoyed that this mortal was not listening.

"Alright alright, no need to scream" Naruto mumbled fingering his ear.

Naruto went over to the door, also feeling the wind coming from the door. "Huh, weird, never felt wind here before" he thought before being hit with hurricane level winds as he opened the door. Naruto was almost knocked over as the winds blew past him into the cage room.

Kyuubi looked on in shock as the wind rushed into the cage and over his fur. "This wind… I haven't felt it in years, ever since the first time I was sealed" Kyuubi thought before looking at the boy standing in front of the glowing door way. "Could it be that he actually inherited it… this just got a lot more interesting" Kyuubi finished thinking with a hidden smile of what looked like pride. "Hey kit, get over here for a second".

"Huh, what oh sure" Naruto said in a dazed voice as he was knocked out of his daze. He walked over to the cage, and was ordered to turn around and start to gather chakra. As Naruto started to do what he was told he felt something furry touch his temples. "Hey what are yo-" Naruto was cut off with the Kyuubi shouting "Don't turn around just listen, feel the wind around you, let it come into your body, let it become you power, replacing your chakra, become the wind to use its full power" the Kyuubi said in a concentrating voice as it moved more of its tails to point at Naruto.

Naruto not understanding asked out loud "Hey what the hell do you mean, does this wind have to do with anything you are saying".

"Kit, you may be a bit more gifted then you think, all will be explained later so just listen to what I said before, just get out there and don't worry about gathering chakra, just form a rasengan and I will take it from there."

Naruto after hearing that nodded his head but had a confused look on his face "Hey Kyuubi I am very thankful for your help, but why, why are you helping me". Kyuubi answered after a second of thinking "I don't have an answer for you, maybe at some point I will but not now, just take the answer of you being interesting and that is all."

After hearing that Naruto turned around with a big smile on his face and shouted "Hey still thanks" before vanishing form sight.

Kyuubi looked at the spot Naruto was before actually chuckling, "Well for the hell of it, you're welcome kit, now to work" Kyuubi thought before concentrating as the wind started to swirl around it forming what seemed to be another tail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes with a smile, before putting his hand out in front of his face forming a rasengan, ignoring the numb feeling in that very arm. As he finished the rasengan he instantly noticed Kyuubi's work as wind started to gather around his body, slowly gaining speed. As the speed increased the wind started to shrink and cover Naruto's rasengan, when it was small enough to only cover the rasengan the wind stopped shrinking, and started to form a bubble around the swirling ball of chakra. When the bubble was finished the wind had formed a high speed wind bubble around the rasengan, also giving it a greenish/white hue. Naruto brought the new rasengan back to his side, sending the wind around his rushing behind him cutting and slashing into the cliff wall behind him. He did not notice some of the wind form a translucent third tail.

Sasuke noticed the new technique, and let out a sneer out in anger, how could the dope create something that powerful. In anger he swung his chidori behind him sending some of the gathered flames into the cliff wall, which started to melt into lava at the intense heat of the flames.

"NARUTOOO!" Sasuke screamed as he launched off in the direction of Naruto with the help of his wings.

"SASUKEEE!" Naruto screamed as he propelled off in the direction of Sasuke with the help of his tails. (I know kind of a repeat, but it fits to some degree)

They both met in the middle trying to hit each other with their new technique, but Sasuke had other plans as he broke off to the left dodging the thrust form Naruto and trying to impale him in the side with the enhanced chidori. Naruto using his tails grabbed one of Sasuke's wings and using it as a hold swung out of the way and tried to thrust the rasengan into Sasuke's face. Before it hit his face Sasuke flipped over Naruto using his grabbed wing as a pivot point.

As Sasuke dodged yet again Naruto remembered a certain memory.

_Flashback_

_Before Naruto disappeared he herd Kyuubi say something "Naruto I know what you are thinking of doing, remember I can hear your thoughts, and I have to say that if you don't go for the kill then you will never win nor keep your promise, you may not want to kill him but without the intent to kill you will not beat him, so don't hesitate when you have the chance to, go for the kill" Kyuubi finished as Naruto disappeared from the mindscape._

_End Flashback_

Naruto frowned as he saw his chance when Sasuke was flipping over him. "For the kill" he thought as he shot his two visible tails forward to grab onto Sasuke's wings binding him there. He then using his tails shot forward rasengan first. "Go For The Kill" Naruto shouted in his head.

Sasuke feeling his wings being grabbed knew that there was no getting out of it this time, brought his chidori forward to meet Naruto's rasengan, "To Fulfill My Ambition!" he shouted in his head.

Both techniques met in the middle with a loud bang, as a shockwave of fire and wind shot out. Both fought for dominance as a chakra sphere started to form around them. When the sphere was complete wind and fire started to spin around the sphere getting stronger and stronger.

Inside the sphere Naruto and Sasuke found themselves on some kind of floor after being knocked back by some force.

Both got up to find themselves in a white plane of nothingness. Naruto rubbed his head as the dizziness went away before saying "You know I have heard that in the middle of a fierce battle by meeting fists both fighters can feel the others feeling, and I never knew that it was true" he finished looking up at Sasuke solemnly.

"I never knew that you felt this strongly, losing you whole family, and by none other than your brother, it was terrible, I thought that I understood you because I had lost my family at birth but I was horribly wrong" Naruto continued with a hurt expression on his face "You actually got to know them, because of that I always though that you must have had it less than me, but the feeling of losing someone close was bad but losing someone that you knew so closely was just terrible, I never knew my parents so I have nothing to remember, but you have a whole childhood to remember" Naruto finished looking down in shame.

Sasuke sighed after hearing Naruto's confession and said "you might have never known them but that does not mean that you do not wish that you had. All those nights you in that empty and lonely house, wishing that you had someone to talk to, about anything, and all the nights of that dream never happening. The feeling of wanting is almost as great as the feeling of remembrance of those who are not here anymore. Not including all those beating you received, all because they could not see you but your tenant. That brings up to my level of sorrow, but still you turned out alright, still smiling in the face of all the darkness, and for that I am jealous of you" Sasuke finished his own confession.

(For all you that did not understand, when the attacks met they each saw and felt the others feelings and memory's, and I do not think of Sasuke as a emotionless asshole, I think he could be a good guy if he wanted to, but was never given the chance)

Naruto even though he was sad, still got an angry expression on his face as he said "But I still cannot understand why you would go to him for power, you could have stayed and gained the power to kill him your own way not someone else's" he shouted.

Sasuke got a guilty expression on his face as he said "I know that it is cowardly, but I have to gain power to beat him, and this is my way of gaining power, I will not forget who I am nor my past, either way you saw what I was planning didn't you, that is why you aren't worried" Sasuke finished as he saw Naruto already walking away.

When Naruto herd Sasuke say that he will not forget who he was he smiled and turned around felling relieved. "Ya I saw and you better give him hell form not only me but the old man Hokage, and when you are done you better come back so we can have our rematch because we both feel that this fight was…" Naruto finished leaving out the last part as he spun around to face Sasuke, fist raised, in a fist bump as both shouted "A DRAW" as a bright light rushed out form between them covering both boys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sphere after staying still for a few seconds suddenly imploded sending a huge shockwave of fire followed by wind, both elements helping each other to power up, across the landscape all around. The shockwave left fire burning on the water, and burned away most of the forest that was nearby.

Both boys after the explosion were launched out of the sphere and sent crashing into the ground in the middle of a burning wasteland. The fire did not last long though as the sun came out and it started to rain.

**And end, wow that took me a long time to write.**

**Well a few things first is some explanations.**

**1- Naruto was able to use an imperfect Bijudama because he had a more close connection to the Kyuubi then normal, and he got the instructions to make it from Kyuubi, the Kyuubi did not know he could do it when it told Naruto.**

**Well I can't think of anything else, anyway on to the important stuff. This fight was part of a project I have started in which I either make whole new fights or remake old fights. It is really going to be used to test my skills in writing but it will also act sort of like a challenge maker. **

**Those who like the fights will be able to take it and make a story out of them, so all you have to do is send me a message if you want to take it and I will give you all the details to the fight. I will also add a chapter saying who took the fight.**

**Also one more thing this may be a bit selfish but there are a lot of artists out there so if one of you can, draw me a picture of Naruto and Sasuke as they are about to go at it with their new technique the Vermillion Rasengan and Chidori Lament. The names are form the naruto games but I thought they were cool so I used them as the names as the new techniques since the names are not used anywhere else. So if anyone can please do.**


End file.
